Triazenido, tetrazenido, tetrazadienido and pentazadienido transition metal complexes are known from D. S. Moore et al., Advances in Inorganic Chemistry and Radiochemistry, Volume 30, pages 1-68, 1986.
While diaryl-triazenido transition metal complexes are known, aryl-alkyl-triazenido transition metal complexes have not been described to date. Only a triazenido-platinum complex of the formula PtZ.sub.2 (ArNNNMe).sub.2 (Z=Cl or I; Ar=an aryl radical; Me=a methyl radical) having an antitumor activity is described in M. Julliard et al., Synthesis, page 49, 1982.
It is known that the addition of Si-bonded hydrogen onto an aliphatic multiple bond, which is often called hydrosilylation, can be promoted by catalysts, in particular platinum compounds. In this context, reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,730 (to General Electric Co., issued Jun. 4, 1974) and U.S. Pat. No. 2,823,218 (to Dow Corning, issued Feb. 11, 1958). These catalysts are distinguished by a low activation energy and must often be inhibited in addition-crosslinking systems.